


Punishment Game

by beanmom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Begging, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face Slapping, Mommy Issues, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Galo made a mistake and Kray takes it out on her. Galo can't even remember what it was.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Punishment Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely indulgent fem krgl bc the brainworms wouldn't leave after everyone started drawing fem kray on twitter lkdfjsghdlkf i hope everyone enjoys!! 
> 
> Mind the tags ofc!

Galo’s thighs are shaking, Kray has her over her knee like a disobedient child, her hands clenching in pain and embarrassment and unwilling, obvious arousal, her thighs slick and sticky as they slide together. Kray’s fingers are so big, her hands are so huge and she pulls up Galo’s skirt, squeezing her plush ass in her fingers. 

She whines, whimpers softly as Kray’s hand rubs her skin. She’s tense, waiting for it, knowing that Kray is being far too gentle for comfort, knowing she’s going to hurt when this is over. If she can walk after, she’ll be surprised. Galo gulps, shivering in Kray’s grip. Her hand rears back, Galo’s eyes already starting to well with tears. She doesn’t scream. At least, not for the first one. Kray’s hand slams down, the slap of her metal hand hitting Galo’s ass ringing through the room. 

The tears are forcibly thrown from her eyes, lips trembling. Her ass is red, Kray’s cool metal fingers rubbing the mark on her skin. 

“Count.” Kray’s voice is hard and harsh, her hand unyielding and unforgiving. 

“T-three…” Galo whimpers, her pussy aching as Kray’s hand rears back again. The hand pauses in the air. 

“No. One.” Kray’s fingers pull apart the globes of her ass, squeezing hard enough to hurt. Galo whines, her pussy leaking desperately. 

“P-please…” Galo sobs. “I… I can’t take it.” 

“You’ll take whatever I give you.” Galo can’t see her face, but she can hear the satisfaction in Kray’s voice. Kray wants her to beg. Kray wants her to hurt. God, Galo would do anything for her. Anything to make her happy. Anything to make her look at Galo with something other than resentment and disapproval. 

“Y-yes… ma’am.” Galo swallows. “One.” 

Kray’s hand rears back, slams down on Galo’s bruised ass, and she starts to count, but it’s not long until the girl is incoherent, snot and drool and tears streaming down her face like a damn waterfall. She lost count long ago, but Kray’s hand is merciless, slapping her ass, her thighs with every stroke, until Galo can barely feel it anymore. She’s limp in Kray’s lap, when she finally stops sobbing.

“Good girl,” Kray says softly, her voice full of barely concealed mirth. Her fingers rub Galo’s bruised flesh, surely intending for it to be comforting, of course, she must mean for it to be soothing, but it just makes Galo wince with pain. “You’re doing so well for me.” 

“Oh god,” Galo whimpers, shaking. Her clit aches from the praise, her pussy soaking through her little lace panties. “Oh g-god. Please.”   
“You’re such a little slut, aren’t you?” Kray laughs, her powerful voice ringing through the room like it’s on a loudspeaker. “Getting spanked like a disobedient little child and your whore cunt is wetter than an ocean.” 

Kray’s fingers slide against the gusset of her soaking panties, sliding teasingly between the folds of her pussy, Galo sobbing and whimpering with just the barest stimulation. She’s shaking, trembling like a leaf. She has to endure it. Endure it for Kray. Endure it for the closest thing she’s had to a mother. 

It shouldn’t turn her on that her mother figure is spanking her. Kray is right, she’s nothing but a little whore. 

The very tips of Kray’s fingers rub right at her clit through the thin fabric. Galo whimpers, her cheeks getting hot and red. She’s squirming with embarrassment, with unwilling arousal filling her abdomen and making her cheeks hot. Kray’s fingers slip underneath her panties, pulling them aside. 

Cool air hits Galo’s soaking cunt, and she nearly starts crying again from the feeling of it alone. Wriggling and trembling and whining as Kray’s other hand presses down on her lower back, squeezing her abdomen. She feels crushed under the dual pressure of Kray’s thick thigh in her stomach and the hand on her back and it makes her head spin. Before she can think, the hand between her legs yanks at her panties, hard. 

The fabric pulls painfully against Galo’s skin for just a second before a loud tearing noise fills the room and Galo’s ruined panties snap, the soaking, shredded scraps of fabric tossed aside as Kray’s hand immediately moves back to play with her pussy. 

“If you’re going to enjoy being punished so much, then I’ll just have to be more… creative.”

Galo’s heart leaps into her throat. There’s nothing quite like making Kray angry. It fills her with terror and dread, even as unwilling moans and gasps fall from her mouth as Kray’s fingers slide through her pussy and pinch her clit, twisting and rubbing the sensitive little nub until it’s swollen and sensitive and Galo is crying. 

Kray slaps her cunt roughly, Galo letting out a squeak of surprise and pain. The sharp pain against her clit makes her cry out, makes her instinctively try to close her legs. Kray yanks them apart roughly, slapping her again and again and again, until she’s riding the edge, just almost there, just so close. She’s so close. So close, god she needs it so bad. 

She’s so wet. Her clit is bruised to the point of aching, but she still hasn’t cum, and Kray’s touch is harsh and unforgiving, designed to make her feel nothing but pain, her metal fingers only slowly growing warm with Galo’s own body heat.

“Please… please don’t be mad,” Galo whimpers, fresh tears welling in her eyes. She sniffles pathetically. “Please, m-ma’am.” 

  
“Oh dear, Galo, I’m not mad.” Kray’s fingers press against Galo’s hole, three of them at once pressing against her tight little cunt. “I’m just disappointed.”

That’s worse. Everyone knows that’s worse. Disappointment curls Kray’s cold fingers twist harshly inside her, stretching her roughly and painfully. Galo’s crying, her chest heaving as Kray holds her down with an elbow between her shoulder blades. “Act like a whore, and you’ll be treated just like one.” 

Something big presses against the entrance to her vagina. Galo tenses, despite knowing it’ll only make it worse. Kray pushes it inside, and the silicone stretches her pussy until she’s so full, and her hole burns as it’s stretched so far. Galo lets out the quietest whimper as Kray pushes the dildo in as far as it’ll go. Kray’s free hand slides into her shirt, inside her bra, squeezing her tit, pinching and squeezing a nipple until Galo is crying, her nipple as bruised and swollen as her clit. 

It hurts. She just wants to cum. She’s right on the edge, Kray’s talented fingers drawing Galo right to the edge and stopping right as she’s just about to get it. Keeping her from satisfaction, keeping her from pleasure. God it’s worse than being spanked. It’s so much worse. It makes her desperate.

“Please…. Please…” Galo sobs, shuddering as Kray fucks her with the dildo, her pussy leaking desperately around Kray’s fingers. 

“Please, what?” Kray asks, pinching her clit hard enough that Galo nearly goes lightheaded. Her throat is dry, hoarse with arousal and pain. “Please… let me c-cum…”

Kray laughs softly. “Well if I did that, then it wouldn’t be a punishment, now would it?” 

She’s right, but it doesn’t make Galo’s clit hurt any less. Galo would be hard pressed to even repeat what she did wrong, her brain swimming with desperate arousal and clouded with pain. Kray pushes Galo off of her lap onto the floor, her skirt falling back down to cover her bruised ass and thighs. The dildo is still inside her as she falls, jarring uncomfortably. 

Kray reaches for something next to her as Galo looks up at her through delicate blue lashes. A button clicks and the dildo whirrs to life inside Galo’s hole. 

“KRAY!” Galo wails, writhing on the floor at Kray’s feet. 

Kray’s mouth is tilted down in a frown, her eyes nearly closed. Her metal hand fists Galo’s hair, yanking the crying girl up to her crotch height. She’s wearing one of her uniform dresses, her legs sliding apart as she shoves Galo’s face between them. “Eat.” 

Galo swallows, pulling Kray’s panties aside delicately with her fingers. She starts tentatively at first, small little kitten licks to Kray’s clit until the governor gets impatient, pushing Galo’s face into her pussy until she can barely breathe. 

Her tongue slides through the folds, enthusiastic once she gets ahold of her rhythm, sloppy from the vibration in her pussy, desperate to be good, desperate to please. She just wants to make Kray feel good… 

Her lips wrap around Kray’s clit and suck gently, her tongue flicking against the tip. Galo’s careful, she’s learned after enough times how to do this the way that Kray likes, how to make her cum on Galo’s tongue. It doesn’t take her long before Kray’s hand clutches painfully in Galo’s hair, grunting softly as her thighs clench and she cums, Galo’s head squeezed between her thighs. 

“Good girl,” Kray says softly, running her hand gently through Galo’s hair. It makes Galo whimper, the praise twisting in her abdomen and filling her cheeks with red, her pussy dripping around the vibrating dildo. Kray kicks Galo to the curb. 

“Now get out of my sight.” In a matter of seconds Kray is composed, but Galo is visibly an inconsolable mess. 

“K-Kray…” Galo whimpers. The dildo is still whirring inside her, and it’s starting to hurt. She can’t cum from vaginal stimulation alone, needs something gentle on her clit, but god she knows if she tries to touch herself Kray will hurt her again, so all she can do is look up at Kray, pleading, even if it goes against direct orders.

Kray looks down at her with no sympathy. Galo's breath hangs in the air as Kray's mouth twists into an angry frown, backhanding her across the face, her head whipping to the side. There's already a hand shaped bruise on her cheek as she falls back, lands painfully on her bruised ass. “Didn’t I tell you to get out?” 

“Y-yes, ma’am…” Galo whispers. She tries her best to stand, her skirt falling back down, covering up her bruised ass and thighs. It’s gonna be hard to walk with the dildo inside her, vibrating harshly against her inner walls. She’d wait. Kray might come find her, turn the dildo off, or she might not. It’s up to her whims. And today, Galo can tell, she’s feeling particularly torturous. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me [@whoredeity](https://twitter.com/whoredeity) on twitter!!


End file.
